<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Couple by seagean18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848248">Candy Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18'>seagean18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, PWP without Porn, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was a very capable alpha to his omega. So, house repairs are easy.</p><p>So, when BH calls him over to their room because of a leak, CY could only close his eyes and groan when he sees and smells what was actually leaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone!</p><p>I hope you read the tags first. If you're uncomfortable, please don't read. You have been adequately warned. I wrote this because I was inspired by the sudden ChanBaek content, the candy dance challenge by Baek and Chan! Another win for ChanBaekists/BaekYeolists!</p><p>Special thanks to Ms. Jelly (@jellyB_214) for also inspiring this prompt and to those who commented for me to write it.</p><p>Ignore my grammatical mistakes. This was kind of rushed, so the smut and the ending isn't my best.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>P.S. The names of the characters were merely used as a point of reference and in no way reflective of them in real life. Remember, this is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving to a new house is a challenge, especially if the house isn’t new. There’s bound to be some things that needs fixing, but it’s not an issue for a very capable alpha like Park Chanyeol.</p><p>The house isn’t meant to be their forever home with his omega Park Baekhyun rather, it’s a transitional home until they find the perfect house. Transitional because in a week’s time, Baekhyun’s will go into heat and he will go into rut, where they will try for their first litter of pups after years of being mates since their college days.</p><p>So, the omega is busy with converting their bedroom into a mating den while he goes around the house to fix minor issues left by the previous owners and painting the soon-to-be pup room.</p><p>“Chanyeol~”</p><p>The alpha promptly drops what he’s doing and heads to their bedroom/den, assuming that his mate is calling him to fix another leak in their attached bathroom.</p><p>However, once he opens their bedroom door, he could only groan and briefly shuts his eyes as the sight and smell of his mate hit his senses all at the same time.</p><p>In front of him is their big bed, draped with different clothes that belong to him. Then on top of that is his mate, curled up into a fetal position.</p><p>“Babe?” He asks as he approaches the nest and only gets a whine as a response instead.</p><p>The closer he got, he could smell that Baekhyun is experiencing pre-heat symptoms again as his body prepares to go into heat and conceive pups. He could see that his omega is only dressed in one of his big hoodies exposing the lower half of his body. </p><p>With being mates for so long, being naked to each other in their home isn’t an issue especially during hot summer days or when it’s mating season. Also, Chanyeol prides himself with the knowledge that only he gets to experience this with his omega because he’s the first and only one to ever touch Baekhyun this way let alone spend his heat with. The alpha also can proudly claim that all his ruts were only ever spent with Baekhyun before their cycles fully synchronized.</p><p>Like clockwork, the alpha already knows what to do. He seats himself by the edge of the bed and as soon as he does his omega slowly crawls to him to sit on his lap.</p><p>Their eyes met and their lips soon touched after.</p><p>“Is it starting to hurt?” Chanyeol mumbles in between kisses.</p><p>“Mhmmm”</p><p>“Mmmm-kay, let me check.”</p><p>Soon one of the alpha’s hands glides downwards against Baekhyun’s spine until it comes in contact with the puckered rim that is currently soaking wet. It’s normal when an omega is aroused, but much more excessive when his womb is preparing to receive the alpha’s seeds later on when his heat comes full swing.</p><p>As his fingers teasingly nudges around the omega’s opening, Chanyeol pulls the omega back slightly to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“What should we do about it? It’s leaking a lot.”</p><p>The omega flushes red around his cheeks and attempts to hide himself in the alpha’s shoulders, but the alpha holds him still with his free hand.</p><p>“Use your words, baby.” He grins.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Come, baby. You can do it.”</p><p>“I w-want your knot, daddy.”</p><p>The alpha smiles victoriously.</p><p>“See, it wasn’t that hard now was it? All that baby has to do was ask. Now, be a good boy and get your clothes off then lay down with your legs wide open. We’ll get your birth canal to get used to me before your heat begins.”</p><p>The omega promptly obeys and does what he’s told. While Chanyeol undresses himself just as fast that he’s already in between the omega’s spread legs. On any other day, Chanyeol would first finger his omega open, but it seems Baekhyun had already done so earlier as evidenced by the stains of dying slick on the clothes around the nest. As a precaution, Chanyeol slowly pushes in three of his fingers to gauge his omega’s preparedness.</p><p>The omega slightly trembles but soon relaxes in the alphas hold. He slowly spreads his legs further as he relaxes his muscles to indicate to his alpha that he’s ready.</p><p>Chanyeol smiles proudly and endearingly. He sure is a lucky man to be mated with an amazing omega. He dives in to catch the omega’s lips as he slips his tongue in to dance with Bakehyun’s.</p><p>At the same time, he withdraws his fingers out ever so carefully from inside his omega and stealthily bring those soaked digits in between their mouths, giving both of them a taste of the natural lubricant’s candy-like sweetness.</p><p>Chanyeol stares fondly as his omega sucks his fingers a little longer.</p><p>“Ready, baby?” He asks for permission.</p><p>The omega smiles. “Always for you, daddy.”</p><p>With one final kiss, the alpha sits on his haunches and gather’s some slick oozing out from Baek’s hole and lathers them onto his hard on. He duly strokes it to full hardness and makes sure to coat it with slick from the tip, the glans, the foreskin, then all the way down to the base of the shaft. He needs to, since he’s going to knot his omega.</p><p>Then their eyes met; with a nod of final confirmation from Baek, he aligns himself and then slowly pushes in.</p><p>The alpha distracts the omega by kissing and mouthing sensitive parts of his body that he’s very acquainted with like the back of his hand. The omegas neck, behind his ears, his claim mark on his left shoulder, and of course the omega’s perky breasts.</p><p>As Chanyeol’s cock finally breaches past Baek’s womb and is fully sheathed inside, he leans back and admires his work. His omega’s torso is littered with marks, nipples puffy, thighs red from his thigh grip, and the glistening slick from where they are connected.</p><p>The alpha breaks out of his reverie when his baby whines.</p><p>“Daddy, please move.”</p><p>The taller chuckles before properly kneeling to properly position himself more comfortably while slightly lifting Baek slightly by his bum. Then he begins to pull out then thrust back in, building a steady rhythm – nothing too overwhelming.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Is all the alpha could utter aside from his groans.</p><p>It’s true, with the way the omega gets nudged back and forth on the bed with every strong thrust, to the way his voice moans out a mix of his name and daddy.</p><p>“Soooo… Goooood, d…daddy.”</p><p>These words from his omega ignites love and pride within the alpha. Baekhyun is enjoying their love-making because of him. Any other day, Chanyeol would have his omega in different positions while he mounts him when they’re in the mood, but in this particular instance, the taller would just like to convey his love and gratefulness towards his mate. Baekhyun enjoying himself, is of utmost importance and there’s no better position to see it than just have him lay down and take whatever Chanyeol has to give.</p><p>They savour the delicious friction caused by their bodies, the buzz caused by their moans and the squelch and slap of Chanyeol’s thrusts.</p><p>“I… I’m close, daddy.”</p><p>“Go on, baby. Cum for daddy.” The alpha coaxes.</p><p>Baekhyun muffles a scream against his arm as he releases on his tummy untouched and at the same time, the alpha picks up the pace of his thrusts as he could feel the base of his shaft starting to expand.</p><p>“Hold on, baby. Daddy’s starting to form his knot.” Chanyeol calmly calls as the omega was still in his high.</p><p>When Baek finally registers what the alpha said, he feels it too. So, he pulls the alpha close to his chest and locks his legs around the taller’s waist and prepare himself for the inevitable stinging stretch. While the alpha continues to thrust steadily as he cradles the omega against his neck. It’s their practice to do this when he knots Baekhyun. The position allows the omega to ground himself.</p><p>Soon, Chanyeol’s knot expands to full width and Baek’s womb secures the head within. The small whimpers against the alpha’s neck and his dainty fingers scratch the taller’s back for purchase.</p><p>The alpha then reverts to shallow and slow thrusts as he spills his seeds – painting the omega’s insides white.</p><p>It’ll take a while before Chanyeol stops pumping his seeds and longer for his knot to deflate. So, the alpha maneuvers them to have the smaller to lay on his chest.</p><p>They couldn’t help but smile dreamily at each other as they try to catch their breaths.</p><p>“You okay, babe?” Chanyeol speaks first.</p><p>“Mhmmm…”</p><p>Then the alpha sneakily pokes around the omega’s swollen and sensitive rim around his knot causing the smaller to squeak in surprise.</p><p>“See? No more leak.” The alpha innocently defends.</p><p>Now that Baekhyun’s mind is much clearer after his pre-heat symptoms is sated by his mate, he won’t let his alpha get the last laugh. During mating or sex, the alpha is in control but outside it, he’s the boss.</p><p>“Happy Father’s Day!” He says out of the blue causing the alpha to freeze.</p><p>“Fa… father? B-Baek, are you…”</p><p>“No… not yet. After next week, may be? I’m saying it in advance.”</p><p>“I swear to God, you’ll be the death of me, Baek.”</p><p>“Oh, you won’t be dying on my watch. I love you, my CherrY CandY ChanYeol.” Chu~</p><p>“I love you too, my Bubble Baby Baek.” Chu~</p><p>---End---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>